Recuerdos y Momentos
by Dramatic Poetess
Summary: Recuerdos y momentos de una relación poco convencional. Cap. 2 Reprogramando
1. Pasión y Celos

Este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja, a ver que tal..

Anochecía en la capital del oeste, mientras una peliazul sostenía una copa de vino tinto.

Un sorbo de vino, el tiempo, otro sorbo de vino, el pasado, un sorbo mas, dejo la copa sobre la mesa, me levanto y camino hacia el balcón de mi recamara, mi pequeño principito duerme ajeno de todo, mientras yo no hago más que pensar en su padre, lo mucho que hemos pasado, recuerdo tras recuerdo de nuestra vida juntos, como empezamos, de una desastrosa manera cabe mencionar, la pasión que desemboco en cada encuentro, y que aun no perdemos.

Sonrío al recordar el encuentro de esta tarde, no fue nada planeado, sus celos, aunque no quería demostrarlos, salieron a flote.

 _Flashback_

 _Me encontraba en los jardines de mi mansión, despejando mi mente de mi último proyecto, al fin terminado, ahora podía disfrutar de un tiempo libre. Trunks se encontraba en casa de los Son, y Vegeta entrenando con Bills, -Por Kamisama, que los Sayayins no piensan más que en entrenar – En eso y en comer.- Continúe viendo el horizonte, cuando unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeron en mi rostro, sin moverme, deje que estas acariciaran mi piel, empapando mi ropa._

 _Un ruido me hizo voltear fuertemente para encontrarme a Gokú y a Vegeta, al parecer se habían dado un descanso de su entrenamiento, y venir a lo que suponía, darse un festín de comida, estuve a punto de decirles que entraran en la casa, que les pediría un banquete, cuando vi el rostro rojo de vegeta, estaba furioso, y Goku sonrojado, algo raro en el._

 _-Kakaroto es hora de que te largues insecto- decía mientras se lo empujaba, interponiéndose entre el y yo._

 _-Eh, si nos vemos Bulma, adiós Bulma._

 _-Que esperas insecto._

 _-Eh , si ya me iba Vegeta, Adios._

 _-Que fue eso Vegeta, iba a pedir mucha comida, se que vienen de estar entrenando, y deben tener mucha hambre, además de que Trunks se encuentra en su casa, podían comer aquí._

 _-Mujer vulgar – me dijo aun enfurecido, acercándose a mi lentamente – Eres un desvergonzada, como te atreves a estar así vestida._

 _-¿Así como Vegeta? – Le dije señalándome los pantalones._

 _Se acercó más a mí, rosando su aliento en mi cuello, con una de sus manos tomando uno de mis pechos, y con sus dedos apretándome un pezón caí en cuenta de que no llevaba puesto un sujetador, y blusa estaba pegada a mi cuerpo, mostrando más de lo que ocultaba._

 _-Mostrando lo que es solo mío – Dijo acercándome más a él._

 _La lluvia corría por toda la corporación capsula, pero a mi no me importaba, continuaba besándome con vegeta, comiéndonos los labios, estrujándonos el cuerpo, sus manos recorrían mi espalda, pasando por mi cintura y bajando a mi trasero, rara vez usaba pantalones, y hoy me había parecido una buena idea, hasta que me encontré con mi sayayin predilecto, y no era mas que un estorbo. Mi blusa blanca, ahora completamente transparentaba, marcaba mis senos y mis pezones erectos por el frío y la excitación, cuando un estruendo y unas voces nos hicieron separarnos._

 _Vegeta me cargo y me llevo dentro de su cámara de gravedad, sin dejar de besarnos, mis piernas en sus caderas, y mi espalda sobre la pared, sentía su erección en mi centro, frotándose contra mi, de repente me bajo y volteo, estuve a punto de protestar cuando con empezó a besar mi cuello mientras de desabotonaba mis pantalones y los empezaba a bajar, dejo un camino de besos y salida por mi espalda, alzándome los pies, para despojarme por completo de la prenda._

 _Lo volví a sentir alejarse de mí, quise voltearlo a ver, pero mis músculos no respondían, no fueron más que unos segundos, porque de regreso a su lugar atrás de mí, con la diferencia que ahora ya nada nos separaba, su spandex había abandonado su cuerpo, podía sentirlo frotarse más, con sus manos tomando un camino al sur de mi anatomía, para comprobar si estaba lista, y un gruñido en tras mis oídos, al ver que estaba más que lista para él._

 _Fin de Flashback_

Sentí una presencia tras de mí, la cual me devolvió a la realidad.

-Mujer es hora de que entres, aun no terminas de pagarme mi compensación por tu exhibicionismo.

Esto aún no había terminado.


	2. Reprogramando

Capitulo 2

Re programando

Desperté con el cuerpo dolorido, mucha actividad nocturna. Aún es temprano, Vegeta aún está a mi lado dormido, algo raro, ya que por lo general cuando despierto él ya se encuentra entrenando en la cámara de gravedad.

Aprovecho unos minutos para observarlo, aun descansando, su rostro continua serio, -Entrenas hasta en sueños amor mío- Sonrío - Grr – Contesta – Creo que obtuve mi respuesta, más sin embargo no da señales de salir de la cama.

Continúa lloviendo, y el calor que me proporciona la cama es tentador, más tengo trabajo pendiente en el laboratorio que no pude esperar, así que contra mi voluntad me levanto con cuidado de la cama y camino hacia el baño, volteo a ver a Vegeta, y sigue en la misma posición.

Una vez arreglada con mi overol de trabajo (sencillo pero sexy, como yo por supuesto) tomo los planos que debí estudiar por la noche antes de ser interrumpida por Vegeta y su compensación, y mi portafolio para dirigirme al laboratorio a hacer los últimos ajustes a mi último prototipo de aeronave antes de llevarlo a la Corporación Cápsula para realizar las pruebas de seguridad, antes de la presentación a los medios.

Me dirijo a la recamara de mi príncipe azul, para encontrarlo también dormido con el ceño fruncido, -De tal palo, tal astillla – Sin duda Trunks tiene los mismos gestos que su padre – Pero no te preocupes bebé, serás un jovencito muy apuesto – Dije recordando a Mirai Trunks.

Unas horas después, ya con todo listo y todo en orden, decido darme una ducha y arreglarme para salir, tenía el tiempo suficiente, ya sabía que me iba a poner, un vestido azul, con un discreto escote, y unas zapatillas de tacón, pero con lo que no contaba es que al estar colocándome las medias, iba a encontrar a un Sayayin comiéndome con la mirada.

Que bien que la presentación a los medios es en unos días, porque tendré que reprogramar, otra vez, las pruebas de seguridad, esa mirada de Vegeta promete que no saldremos de la cama en toda la tarde, y noche.

-Sabes que no – dijo leyéndome la mente.

Definitivamente prometía mucho.

Tuve una pequeña inspiración y tuve que aprovecharla, espero les guste.

Y con respecto a Gokú, puede ser inocente y medio menso, pero no olvidemos que cuando le ofreció las fotos de Bulma al Supremo Kaiosama viejo, le había dicho que es era una chica sumamente atractiva, en una escena que me gusta mucho, porque nos deja ver por primera vez los celos de Vegeta...

Saludos


End file.
